The Broken Angel
by x-menfan1000
Summary: She was on leave from being shot from an undercover case. she wasn't suppose to be the next to be raped by a serial rapist, but she was. Along the way she falls in love for one of the detectives working the case. REWRITTEN VERSION OF THE BROKEN COP! R&R!
1. Intro

**A/N: I don't know Starsky and Hutch. Jacqueline and future characters are property of me.**

**The Broken Angel**

**xXxXx**

_They had been watching a drug dealer for months and now we had an undercover female cop in there working to get more on him. Officer Jacqueline Anderson was an up and coming police officer in the force. She was the only female officer that would do it, which made the lead detectives nervous for their friend._

_They were sitting in front of the building, watching. They were waiting for Jac to send a signal for them to hit the place._

"_I wish she would hurry up. The sooner she is out of there, the better," whispered Dave._

"_Patience Starsky, give her a little more time," whispered Hutch._

_Dave looked back at the building. Jac walked out of the building and gave the signal. Dave and Hutch got out of the car and headed towards the building. Jac walked back into the building so the guy wouldn't get suspicious._

"_I got the front and you get the back."_

"_Okay, but watch Jac."_

_Hutch pulled out his gun and headed to the back of the building. Dave waited five minutes and kicked the door in. Hutch followed from the back everyone got down except for the leader and Jac._

"_You are a cop, aren't you?" screamed the man._

"_No!" shouted Jac._

"_Yes you are!"_

_In seconds the man pulled a gun and shot Jac in the shoulder. Starsky and Hutch watched in horror as Jac slid down the wall._

"_Cuff him Hutch. I'll check Jac."_

_Dave holstered his gun and went to Jac's side._

"_Jac, are you okay?" asked Dave._

"_You just watched me get shot and you ask if I'm okay?" said Jac._

"_Yeah, yeah I know, habit, Sunshine."_

_They got all the men arrested and hauled them away. The paramedics came and took Jac to the hospital. Six weeks later she was heading to Vermont to recover and to go a friend's wedding._

**xXxXx**

Jac had been sent on leave for two months after the shooting. The young woman's two friends, David Starsky and Ken Hutchinson have been looking forward to see her again, especially David. The two men were sitting in the squad room finishing reports, when the phone rang.

"Yeah?" said David.

"Hey Dave, its Jacqueline Anderson," came the voice.

"Jac, how have you been sunshine?" replied Dave, an instant smile on his face.

"Good, I'm fully recovered and heading home in two hours. I'm at the airport in Vermont right now."

Dave looked over at Hutch who had looked up when he heard 'Jac'.

"Tell her I say hello," he mouthed.

"Oh, Hutch says hello. When are you getting in?" asked Dave.

"Um…5o'clock."

"So, I get off at 4 o'clock and I can swing by the airport to pick you up. If you want me to?"

"Um…how about I call you when I get in."

"Well, I guess that works too, but be careful."

"I'm a cop Dave. I know how to protect myself."

"Jac, I know you are a cop and I know that you can protect yourself, but I don't want to find in some alley, beaten and bruised."

"I'll be careful. Just know that when I'm back I'm going to kick your butt at pool again."

"Okay, you better call me and Hutch when your plane is in."

"You sound like my mother, which is not scoring you any points in my book."

"Hey, I rather sound like your mother then seeing you in pain again."

"I get it; just giving you crap for it."

"Alright, I got to go, but I'll be waiting for your call Sunshine."

"Okay, talk to you later Dave."

The phone died with a click and Dave turned back Hutch. Little did him or Hutch knew that their friend would be sent into a hell that no woman need go through.

**xXxXx**

I had gotten off the plane and out of the airport, I was so glad to be back in Bay City. I missed my friends and family. I jumped onto a bus and headed to my apartment building, remembering too late that I promised Dave I would call.

The bus stopped a block away from my building. I grabbed my bags and began the walk to my home. It wasn't anything special or a dump, just your typical apartment. It was small, but it was mine and I worked hard to have it.

As I got further away from the bus stop it got creepier. At that moment, I was grabbed around the waist and was dragged into the alley. I began to fight like a wild cat. He threw me into a wall and pulled out a dirty old sock. He straddled me and I began to fight harder when it became clear what he wanted. He shoved to sock into my mouth and ripped my jeans off. Once the jeans were off he ripped my underwear off. I began to fight twice as hard as before. He reached down and started undoing his pants. My eyes widen even more.

"_Why didn't I let Dave come get me? I'm going to be yelled at big time."_

He pulled out his penis and pushed into me hard. I began to scream from the pain. He thrust into me harder each time. I cried harder and stop fighting. I shut my eyes tight and prayed that it was a really bad dream.

Soon the man done with me and zipped up his pants, he then found an object and hit me in the head. The world around me became black.

**xXxXx**

I was sitting on my couch waiting for Jac to call me, but it hadn't come in. As I continued to wait I got called to a rape case that taken place in the neighborhood that Jac lived in. As I drove to the location, I prayed that it wasn't Jac that got raped.

Jackie had been through a lot this year. She had been shot in the line of duty trying to help me and Hutch. We both felt guilty when she was shot. Soon I pulled up to the scene I could see Jac's apartment complex. I got out of my car and walked over to Hutch.

"Any information on the victim?" I asked once I reached him.

"Yeah, but you won't like who it is," he answered.

"Oh god, it's not Jac."

"Yeah."

"Damn, I should have picked her up."

"Yeah, you could have and it could still have happened."

"You're right. Where is she?"

Hutch turned to the alley.

"Just behind the dumpster."

"Thanks buddy."

I walked into the alley and past the dumpster. There she was lying on the ground under a blanket. I kneeled next her and reached out to touch her. Jac and I were close friends but she kind of backed off when I was with Terry.

"Damn it Jac, you promised me to be careful," I whispered, brushing her hair out of her face. She began to move and her eyes opened. She looked around and stared at me, and then closed her eyes again.

"Everything's going to be okay now."

The ambulance came and the paramedics loaded her onto a gurney. They wheeled her to the ambulance and took her to the hospital.

**xXxXx**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't own anything but Jacqueline!**

**The Broken Angel**

**Chapter 1:**

Several hours later, I woke up…unsure where I am, but I felt a firm yet soft bed under me and a pain in my stomach, I know it wasn't dream. I was raped. I looked around the room to see white walls and a big green stripe running around the room. There was a doctor and an older African American nurse looking at me.

"Ms. Anderson, how are you feeling?" asked the doctor.

"Like I was…hit…by a train," I replied.

"Well, you have some cuts and bruises. Also a minor concussion."

"Was I raped?" I question, my southern accent coming out.

"Yes, you were. Nurse will you go get some aspirin?"

"Right away doctor," replied the nurse.

The nurse walked out the door.

"There are two detectives that want to ask you some questions, that is if you are up to it?"

I thought who it could be and it dawned on me that it was Starsky and Hutch.

"Yes, I'll answer the questions."

"Alright, I'll send them in."

The doctor walked out the door to inform the boys that I was ready to answer their long list of questions. Five minutes later, the two were walking into the room behind the nurse.

"Before anything is asked, this young woman is taking her medication," said the nurse plainly.

"Yes, Ma'am," replied Dave.

I chuckled a little and smiled to see them. The nurse handed me the medication that she brought in and poured me a glass of water.

"Swallow and drink, Ms. Anderson."

I did as I was told and relaxed in the bed.

"I'll leave you with these two."

The nurse left and the boys relaxed.

"I don't think that nurse likes us," said Hutch.

"I have to agree," replied Starsky.

I looked at them, tilting my head.

"You came to question me not the nurse," I stated.

They looked at me and grinned.

"Hello sunshine, how are you?"

"I'm in a hospital and you ask how I am," I said sarcastically.

"Okay, you not in the best of spirits."

I closed my eyes for a minute before I felt the bed sink.

"Jac, we have to ask a few questions," said Hutch.

I opened my eyes and sighed. I looked toward the window, but came face to face with Dave.

"Did you see what he looked like?" asked Dave.

"No, it was too dark. He grabbed me from behind and dragged me into the ally," I answered feeling chills run down my spine.

"Then what?"

"He ripped my jeans off, and then he grabbed my underwear…I tried to stop him, but he was just too strong." I raised my hand and absently wiped at a tear. I wasn't sure how much more I could tell them.

"You're doing fine, Jackie. What happened next?" Hutch said, assuring me.

"He unzipped his pants to expose himself. Once he did that he proceeded to get what he wanted,"

I felt tears running down my face. It hurt just by talking about it.

"Jac, we're sorry this had to happen to you, but you know we're just doing our jobs," said Starsky as he smiled at me.

"I'm sorry. I…I'm just…scared. I…I…"

"It's okay Jac; we know that you are scared. We just want to help," said Hutch smiling at me. That's all they wanted to do as well, help me get past this and move on with my life, and also catch the guy that hurt their friend and co-worker.

"Are you guys going to spring me from this place?" I said looking hopeful. I didn't want to stay any longer than I had to.

"Yeah, tomorrow at 10," Dave said with a smirk.

"Well, I guess I'll see you in the morning then, night boys."

"Night Jac," they both said as they walked out of the room.

I closed my eyes and tried to get some sleep.

_I was walking down the sidewalk heading toward my apartment complex. I felt someone grab me around my waist. The person dragged me into a dark alley nearby. I was trying to fight, but I was powerless. He threw me into the wall; he reached for my jeans and proceeded to rip them off, then did the same to my underwear._

_I started screaming, but he shoved a dirty old sock into my mouth and started unbuttoning his jeans. He pulled out his penis and I began to fight harder. He straddled me and shoved his dick into me. I cried out in pain from the pressure. He thrust deep and hard into me and increased every time._

_I stopped fighting because it was pointless. Every time he thrust into me a new wave of pain went through my body. I felt the hot tears running down my face. I was gagging from the dirty old sock in my mouth. My eyes shut tightly from the excruciating pain…_

I shot up and let out a blood curdling scream. The nurse from later ran in.

"Ms. Anderson, are you okay?" she asked.

"um…yes… just a nightmare. I'll be fine."

"Alright."

She walked back out the door. I slowly leaned back into the bed. The nightmare would plague me the rest of the night.

**xXxXx**

The alarm clock rang and Starsky reached out to turn it off. It was 8:30 in the morning. Starsky rolled over onto his back and thought about the dream he had. It was the same one he'd been having since Terry's death. Those the dream had changed, instead of him and Hutch being called to a robbery, they were investigating a rape. Also, it wasn't Terry lying on the ground, it was Jacqueline. He had first meet Jackie at The Pits. She had been playing pool with Huggy and was winning. When she had finished cleaning out Huggy, Starsky tried his hand. No such luck, she was soon cleaning him out as well. He was impressed by the way she sank two balls on the last shot, with the 8-ball going in last.

'What was the name she called it? The 'two rails shot?'

At that time, Jacqueline was just a rookie within the department, but she was a very good one. He shook himself out of the memories.

"_Stop that! She's alive and well. Hutch and I just got to catch the guy before he claims another victim."_

He got out of bed and headed towards the bathroom. He did his usual routine; shower, shave, and dress for the day. He was going to the hospital early and visit with Jackie; maybe talk about how her vacation was. Last night, he and Hutch stopped at the Pits to let Huggy know that Jac was in the hospital. Huggy told the guys that he would go see her first thing in the morning.

Starsky headed out the door after he ate breakfast, grabbing his leather jacket and holster.

Yesterday after they told Captain Dobey about Jac, he gave them half the day off to help her get settled at her apartment. On the way to the hospital, Starsky stopped at a little flower shop that he knew about and picked up some pick tulips and red roses. He knew these were her favorites because she told him and the fact that she had some on her desk all the time.

**xXxXx**

I sat in the stiff, but soft hospital bed, trying to eat the 'food' that the nurse brought in fifteen minutes ago. I had relived the horror of being raped all night, it got worse each time. No matter how hard I tried, I just couldn't dream of anything, but that. The 'food' in front of me didn't look very appetizing; if it were living, like it could walk out the door and start terrorize the city. I couldn't wait to get out of here and go have a nice big cheeseburger at Huggy's. As if he had known that I was thinking about him, the door opened and Huggy stuck his head in.

"Hello Huggy," I said, surprised to see him.

Just like Dave and Ken, do anything for his friends.

"Good morning beautiful, how are you doing?" he asked with a big grin on his face.

"Oh, fine. If you call reliving the most horrible night your life and starving to death 'fine'," I remarked pushing the tray slightly away.

"I could probably help with the food," he said looking down at the tray. "But being attacked like that must've been one bad trip."

"I am definitely going to convince Starsky and Hutch to stop at your place and get me the biggest cheeseburger on your menu," I remarked, looking at the tray again.

"How are you doing, really?" questioned Huggy, with a worried look.

I took a deep breath before answering.

"I'm fine, I guess. Don't worry Huggy; I'll get help to deal with all this. I've got the three best friends in the world to give me support." I gazed at him, hoping he'd know that he was included in that list. "I won't be able to work for a while, but I'll fine with time," I stated, trying to sound convincing.

_Would I ever be able to move past this? Would I ever be hundred percent okay again? Would I be able to find my way out of this living hell?_ Those questions kept running through my mind.

"Okay, but if you need anything at all, night or day, call me," he offered.

"I'll keep that in mind," stated, giving him a warm smile.

"I'll talk to you later, then. Stay cool."

Yeah Huggy, later."

I watched him leave and managed to take couple more bites of food before the nurse came into my room.

"Jacqueline, you need to eat more. You're skin and bones, child," commented the nurse as she picked up the tray.

"I will," I said.

As soon as the nurse was gone, I got up and started dressing. My mom had dropped off some clothes for me last night. I wanted to get out of the gown that I had been in. When I finished, I sat back on the bed and looked at my sketch book that my mom also brought. I went back to drawing the field of flowers I was working on. I was putting some finishing touches on the flowers when Dave appeared in the doorway.

"Good morning Dave," I said glad that he came.

"Good morning Sunshine. How are you feeling today?" replied Dave.

"Oh fine—starving, reliving that night, if that counts as fine."

"I'm sorry; you shouldn't have been the next one."

"What are you talking about?"

"There's a serial rapist on the loose. I should have warned you."

"Dave, you couldn't have known. It's not your fault. I was in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Anything could have happened."

I stopped drawing and looked at him.

"Anyways, I got you something."

"Really? What is it?"

He got closer to me and pulled out a bouquet of flowers. I smiled and reached out for the beautiful tulips and roses. I brought them to my nose and smelled the sweet fragrances coming from them.

"These are wonderful Dave. Thank you so much."

"You're welcome; I thought you need something to cheer you up."

"Well, why are you here so early?"

"I wanted to visit, seeing that I couldn't do that last night."

Dave sat down in the vinyl chair that was next to my bed and we talked. I told him all about my friend's wedding and how the wedding cake was almost destroyed. Dave told me that they repainted the floor we worked on once again and that Captain Dobey started another new diet.

In that time I put the finishing touches on my drawing.

"Finally, I finish my drawing," I called out, holding the picture up for Dave to see. I've been working on it since 4 am, I couldn't sleep.

"Wow, Jac I never knew that you draw in your spare time," he said looking at the picture.

"Yeah well, that's not all I do either. I skate for fun and exercise. I love planting flowers and I cook."

"Sometime you have to make me a home cooked meal."

"We'll see on that one."

"Is my partner trying to recruit you as his maid again?" asked Ken walking into the room.

"Hey Ken," I replied.

"Good morning Jac," he greeted me with a hug.

"No, don't even think of asking Dave," I said seeing the look of mischief in his eyes.

"I wasn't even going to try," stated Dave with a sly grin.

"Yeah right," both I and Ken commented.

We chatted for a couple more minutes before the doctor came in to check me out of the hospital. Dave and Ken stood off to the side as they waited to take me home.

"Well, Jacqueline, I have checked you over and you seem to be healing just fine physical. I will have the release papers filled out and you should be ready to go in about 20 minutes. I hope that I will not see you again for quite some time, young lady," said the doctor walking out with my chart.

Dave and Ken moved back towards me.

"That's good news. You don't have to stay an extra night in here," said Ken with a smile.

"Yeah," commented Dave.

I chuckled at them. They pulled this routine the last time I was in here.

"Will you two shut it, it didn't work the last time and it ain't working now. I'll be happy once I'm out of this white walled hospital," I stated firmly.

They looked at each other and back at me. The nurse came in and looked at the guys; it was the nurse that was here when they came the night before.

"I think that's our cue to leave," Ken commented making his way to the door.

"I'll be waiting at my car Jackie," stated Dave following Ken.

I shook my head at them. The nurse turned to me.

"Do they always do that?" she asked.

"No, they think you don't like them," I replied.

She shook her head and helped me into the wheel chair that another nurse brought in. Once in the chair, I was wheeled down to the exit. In the lobby, we waited for Dave to pull up in the front to get me. Dave soon pulled the Torino up to the front entrance and met me at the passenger side.

The nurse wheeled me up to the car. Dave helped me get into the passenger seat while the nurse took the wheel chair back. He ran around the front of the car and got into the driver's seat.

"Can we stop by The Pitts or someplace?" I asked once we left the hospital. "I couldn't eat the food they called breakfast."

"Fine by me, I could use a burger and fries," replied Starsky. "But we better make it a drive through, because Hutch is waiting at the station and I got to get to work, sunshine."

"Oh thank you, Dave."

Once we picked up the burgers and fries, we headed to my apartment. Dave walked me to the door and made sure I was settled in before he left for the station. As he left, he gave me a soft smile.

**xXxXx**

**A/N: The next chapter is being worked on. There might be delay because I have school work to do now (Yuck!) and it has to be edited. Please review this chapter! Tell what you liked or didn't like.**


	3. Notice

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **

**There is Information on my profile for what I'm going to be doing from now on with updating. As well as information on new story. Please head over to my profile and read it.**


End file.
